The Past As It Was
by JapanimeGrl2101
Summary: An Egyption story of two lost lovers. Can you figure out who it is and what will become of their fate? A&B,YY, S&S oops i may have given it
1. Meeting Her Chosen Fate

The Past As It Was

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.**

**A note from Me: Please go easy on me cause it's my first fic.**

**Prologue**

"Back when the sands of time were young, there were two mighty people. Both were as different as you and I. He was a rebel and her a chosen princess. They were brought together through love and destiny to save the Pharaoh from a terrible fate. Together they would rid him of his father's hate. My story will tell you of their great past and what their future shall hold. My name is Shadi and this is the past as it was."

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Her Chosen Fate.**

"Mama, Mama. Please, please don't let them take me!" A girl no older than seven years old tried to reach out to her mother. Anzu's mother watched as the palace guards took her only daughter away. "Please she's only a child. Why can't the pharaoh just leave my family alone?" Her mother tried to run towards her daughter but was struck down. "Unless you want her to die wench, I suggest you stay where you are." As little Anzu watched as her mother faded into the distance she heard her say, "Anzu! Listen to me. Whatever happens find the one your heart truly desires." And then she was gone.

* * *

"Hurry child we don't have all day." Looming before them was a grand palace with beautiful gardens and waterfalls flowing with the sparkling waters of the Nile. The guard that was leading Anzu suddenly pushed her forward. Anzu turned around and looked at him with her big blue eyes and said, "NO! I want to go home! I want my MOMMY!" She burst into tears continuing to call for her mother.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice. "Don't be sad. It's not so bad to live in the palace." A boy, the same age as her with warm violet eyes, looked at her with a slight smile on his face. "Prince Yami, you shouldn't be out here my lord. Your father would be terribly upset." The guard said looking at him with a smile. "It won't be me he'd be mad at, it would be mother. She said that I could go for a short walk off of palace grounds." Yami said still looking at the girl. Reaching out a hand to her, he proceeded to help her up. "What's your name?" he asked "Anzu, my prince." She whispered. "There's no need to call me prince, just call me Yami."

He said smiling at her. Before he got a chance to say anything else to her, a deeper voice was heard. "YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE BOY? Have you no shame? To be out of palace grounds without a guard." Anzu turned to see the coldest set of blue eyes. "Ahh, so this is the girl I was told about." He walked around Anzu as if he were analyzing her. "Child, what is your name?" "My name is Anzu, Pharaoh," she said "And I want to go home. Why am I here?" "You certainly are brave to answer me in that manner and for that I will answer your question. But first the queen must approve of you. Come now." The pharaoh turned to Yami and said. "Boy for what you have done, you shall spend an extra day learning what you need to know to become pharaoh." And with that he walked into the palace.

* * *

Once inside that palace, Anzu was ushered into a light blue room. She stood inside the room looking around in wonder. The room was filled with flowers everywhere. There was a grand window leading outside towards a balcony._ 'I wonder what Papa would say if he saw me here.' _She sat down on the bed with tears in her eyes. _'Why was I taken here? What do they want with me?'_

But instead of getting an answer she heard a sweet little voice behind her. "Hello, you must be Anzu. I'm Shizuka. The man that brought you here is my father and my brother, Jounochi is just outside." Anzu turned to see a girl with long auburn hair and a bright smile. "You're probably wondering why you're here right?" Anzu nodded. "Well your suppose to marry Yami when he has turned of age." She replied. "What! Did my mother know about this? Why wasn't I told?" Anzu asked.

Shizuka held up her hand and said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm terribly sorry but I don't have the answers for those questions. But in the mean time lets go find Yami and Yugi." "Yugi?" Anzu asked Shizuka with a puzzled look on her face. "Come on." When she opened the door, the two girls found a boy with blond hair and playful brown eyes, standing against the wall. "It's about time you two came out, I was getting bored." The boy walked over to Shizuka and put his arm around her. Looking at Anzu he grinned and introduced himself. "Hi my name Jounochi. My sister and I was just about to go play hide n' seek in the palace gardens. You wanna come?" he asked. For the time that whole day Anzu smiled. "Sure why not."

* * *

When the three children reached the garden they found a small boy with big violet eyes. _'Hmm. This must be Yugi. He looks exactly like his brother.'_ Sure enough, as soon as Jounochi saw the boy he called out, "Hey Yugi!"

While the boy and Shizuka talked Anzu decided to look around. What she saw was a spectacular sight. The waterfall that she saw from outside the palace was huge. Surrounding them were bright flowers and palm trees with fronds big enough for Anzu to sleep under. Jounochi chose that moment to turn to Anzu. "Oh yeah. Yugi, this is Anzu, your brother's fiancée."

When Jounochi said those words Anzu frowned. Seeing her frown Shizuka hit Jou in his side and Yugi smiled. "I see that you are not pleased with this situation. Do not worry yourself." Anzu looked at him, anger written all over her face. "Yugi, do you know why _I _was chosen? Out of all the girls in Egypt, why me?" she asked. "I think that is question that I should be answering, my dear."

The children turned to see a stunning woman with blonde hair. "Hello sweet Anzu. I know you must be terribly upset with the situation." She said. Gazing at her Anzu nodded. She began to remember her own mother's loving smile and caring nature. Immediately she began to cry. "Child, whatever is the matter? Don't cry." she asked picking up the sobbing girl. "Mother, I think that you should take her inside," Yugi said with concern. "Then explain the situation to her after she's calmed down." "That sounds like a wise idea, Yugi. I will be back shortly." And with that she carried the girl inside.

* * *

After Anzu calmed down the Queen placed her on a chair in the dinning room. "Now child are you ready to listen to me?" Drying her tears, Anzu nodded and looked up. "Good. As you already know your purpose for being here is to marry my oldest son Yami. Am I right?" Anzu nodded.

"Good. Now the reason why you were chosen was because your father made a promise to my husband before he died. When your father and Pharaoh were younger they were good friends. So to make sure that the friendship together both our families were to be joined together. An agreement was made that when you turned eleven you would be brought to the palace to live."

"But why am I here now. I'm not even eleven yet and why didn't my mother tell me? Why wasn't this..." "Anzu here is your first lesson, patience is a virtue. You're here now because of your fathers death. After your father died your mother tried to break off the agreement. It was reported to the Pharaoh that your mother was going to take you and leave the city. Once we found out, the Pharaoh became furious and ordered that you be brought here immediately. Your parents would have told you about this on your ninth birthday."

"So can I go back and see my mother?" Anzu asked. "I'm sorry Anzu, but you can never see your mother again. For breaking the agreement between my husband and your father, your mother has been banned from the palace. You do understand don't you?" Putting on a brave face Anzu nodded. "Now run along and play." The queen said to her. Anzu turned to head out the door but stopped. "If I am to stay here, what should I call you?" "Call me Akina, child." Then she left.

* * *

Later that night Anzu was called into the royal chamber. The royal chamber was adorned with gold statues of the Pharaoh. "Hello Anzu." Anzu turned to her right only to see Yami. "Hello Yami, how are you. I didn't see you this afternoon." He smirked. "Well for being outside the palace walls, I was given extra work to do."

"Didn't you tell your father that your mother allowed you to go beyond the walls?" she asked "It wouldn't have made much difference to him. He hates me." He said violet eyes clouding. "He thinks that just because he is Pharaoh he doesn't have anytime for his own sons. He even hates Yugi. He hates anybody and anything that we love." "Oh that can't be true. After all he loves your mother." She said trying to cheer him up. "Well I guess your right, but honestly I think he's a..."

"What do you think I am son? Do you dare say it to my face." The two children turned only to see the Pharaoh looking down on them. "Pharaoh!" Anzu cried hurrying to her knees. "You can get up now child." He said. Turning to his son he said, "Have you no respect boy? Bow before your father." "I only bow before people deserves my respect." He answered. The Pharaoh frowned. Leaning toward his son he whispered, "You are very brave to answer me in that manner. If it wasn't for your mother you would have been hanged by now." Turning to Anzu he smile a smile that sent shivers down her back. "Now Anzu, in a week I shall present you to all of the most important officials of Egypt. On that day everyone shall know that I intend to wed you to my son. We have much to do until then, so I would like to introduce you to my advisor and his apprentice, Ronin and Shadi.

"Hello Anzu. I have a son the same age as you. I'm sure he would love to meet you." His smile was even more than the Pharaoh's. "Hello Ronin, hello Shadi." Anzu bowed politely and smiled. "Come men we have much to discuss. I will see you and Anzu tomorrow and Yami tell your brother and mother I said good night." "Yes Father, I shall do that." Yami said. "Well Ronin seems nice," Anzu said sarcastically. "We just might become best friends." "Anzu I didn't know you could be so sarcastic for a seven year old." Yami said smiling. "I especially liked the way you handled my father this afternoon. You were just as brave as me." Anzu blushed "I was mad and I wanted my mother. You would have done the same right?" "Oh I would have done that and more Anzu a lot more." Anzu yawned. "Well goodnight Anzu. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" "Night Yami." Anzu then kissed him and ran of to bed.

What will happen in the next chapter? What will happen to Anzu?

If you keep reading you'll find out.

Read and Review

Sayonara !


	2. Embracing His Destiny

Chapter 2: Embracing His Destiny.

Elsewhere that night was an ongoing battle between a man and a child. Standing in a bloody area, the boy stood glaring at the man.

"Pick up the pace boy, your slowing down." A boy of seven years and scar below his right eye was panting heavily. "One wrong move and I'll give you another scar identical to that one." the man said. "Shut up you bastard." Pulling out a knife he smirked. "I think you're the one who the wrong move."

Moving swiftly he took the knife and plunged it into the man's back. Groaning the man dropped to his knees. Hearing clapping the boy turned around. "Nicely played son. I'm pleased with you." Turning to a servant standing in the corner, he ordered. "You, take him away and fix him up. I need all the men I can get." "What do you want father?" the boy asked. "Are you going to take my brother from me, just like you allowed my mother to be taken from us?"

"Watch your mouth you insolent child. I came to discuss a different matter with you. Now come with me." They left the bloody room and headed outside into the cool winds that came from the east. Lighting some torches, his father spoke, "my sources tell me that the pharaoh has found a wife for his older son and her coronations as princess will be in one week. You will accompany me when we attack and kill everyone in the palace. Over the next few days we will be gathering men together."

"Father, who will I be given to fight?" he asked. "You shall be in charge of killing Yami, Yugi and the other children. You may go now." Turning, he blew out the torches and left his son in the darkness. "I can't wait for that bastard to die. When he is dead, I'll do the things that he couldn't do and I'll get Yami back for giving me the scar on my chest."

_Flashback _

"_It seems like I shall be the victor Prince Yami. Once I kill you, I kill the rest of your family." The boy said. "Don't misjudge me. I'm much stronger that you think I am." Yami said. "Then it won't bother you if I kill your brother first." Reaching behind some palm tress, the boy pulled out Yugi. "Yugi!" Yami cried out. "Let my brother go now!" "Oh no, Yami. I'll take a lot of pleasure killing your brother." Yami glanced at his brother, trying to find a way out. _

_Thinking fast he said, "What about your own brother? How would you feel if somebody killed him?" Blinking the boy loosened his hold on little Yugi. "Shut up! You don't know anything about my brother." he yelled. "I know that before your mother died you promised to take care of him." "SHUT UP!" Seeing the advantage he took his sword and managed to slash the boy in his chest. Dropping Yugi he retreated. Looking back he said, "I'll get you back Yami. For everything you said and what you did."_

_End of Flashback_

Smirking he thought, "That damn Yami doesn't even know what'll hit him. That bastard will pay for snooping around into my business." Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his legs. Looking down he saw his brother. "Hey Squirt shouldn't you be asleep?"

Seeing his brother the younger boy smiled. "Yeah, but what Dad doesn't know wont kill him." The young boy said. "You're pretty brave for a four year old. Exceedingly brave, but stupid. Now go to bed, before I run out of family members to love." Putting on a puppy dogface the younger boy said, "But I'm only trying to be like you." Grinning he said, "Be like me and you loose your life quicker. Now go." "Ok, ok." The small boy hugged his brother and ran back inside. 'I remember when I was that innocent.'

_Flashback_

"_Ha ha ha. Mom watch me, watch me!" Running from his mother, the four year old picked up a knife and flung it into a palm tree. "Oh sweetheart! Who taught you that?" __"Jiro did. Wasn't that cool? Dad said he would get me a knife of my own one day." the young boy said jumping up and down. _

_"I see. Would you like to hold your brother while I go and get your father? his mother asked. "Ok." he replied. "Come here little brother. Let's play." Reaching his arms out to his one-year-old brother, the boy proceeded to play a game with his brother. When his parents came out took his brother's hand and helped him walk over to them. "Dad look! I'm getting better." "Yes much better. I shall see you soon, son. Good bye." Without much of a backwards glance, his father walked away._

_End of Flashback_

'That was before my whole life was destroyed.' Looking around he could barely see the palm tree he had hit. He could see his mother sitting underneath it, black hair gleaming, the sand blowing behind her while playing with his brother. Then she died.

On her deathbed she told him, "Don't let your father take happiness away from your brother. Don't allow him to change your brother. Fight until you're happy. Fight until you find the one who shall bring you happiness." 'There's nobody that can ever make me happy like you did Mom.' Walking back inside he thought, 'No one.'

When he woke up the next day he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Reaching to his right, he swiftly grabbed the thing by the neck and proceeded to choke it. "Brother, brother! It's me! Ack! Stop!"

Dropping his brother he said, "Damn squirt. I could have killed you. What the hell do you want?" the smile that was on the younger brother's face was instantly replaced with a tearful one. "I'm sorry. I . . . I got s sc scared. Dad was yelling at the men and I was scared he'd come in my room and yell at meeeee." With that last sentence he began to cry.

Sighing he picked up his sobbing brother. "What time is it?" "It's still dark outside." Sniffling he burrowed his head into his brother's shoulder. "I don't like Dad. He never plays with us anymore. All he cares about is killing the Pharaoh and his family." "You know why he's doing this. The Pharaoh killed our mother and we'll never forgive him for it."

_**Flashback**_

"**_Everyone it's an attack! Run to the nearest sand tunnel." Chaos was everywhere. Children were hurrying to find their parents. "MOM, Mom where are you." Dai, Dai! I'm here! Come toward the trees." Seeing his mother, the boy ran towards her. "Mom is it the Pharaoh? Could he have found us?" the boy asked. _**

**_"Yes it is he. Come now and be quiet." Quietly the two of them ran to the nearest sand tunnel. "Mom, where's my brother?" "Shhh. He's with Ami. Your father allowed me to come look for you, so I left him with her." Suddenly an arrow flew pat their heads. Picking up her son, his mother turned sharply, only to come face to face with the Pharaoh. _**

**_"Haruko, how wonderful it is to see you again." "Damn you _****_Atemp_****_. Now let me go." "I don't think so. If this is the only way to capture your husband, then why let you go?' Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards him. Haruko dropped her son and yelled, "Run, son, run, find your father!" "Don't move boy." Pushing Haruko onto the sand, the Pharaoh drew back his bow and arrow. "One move and this arrow shall be lodged in your throat." "Mom! Help me!" the young boy looked toward his mother with pleading eyes. _**

**_"If you dare hurt them, I swear by Ra I'll kill you right here." Looking to his left, the boy saw his father. "Hiroshi." The Pharaoh growled. "What's the matter Atemp? Afraid I'll take something else that you wanted?" Hiroshi smirked. "Oh, you won't be the one taking something from me, I'll be taking it from you!" _**

**_Letting go of his drawn arrow, it flew straight for the boy. "MOM!" What they heard next was not the grown of a male, but of a female. Haruko had stopped the arrow from hitting her son but had paid a high price for it. "HARUKO!" Before the Pharaoh could get away, Hiroshi had struck him with his sword. _****_The wounded Atemp retreated, but before leaving he said. "I'll get you for this Hiroshi. One of these days your bones shall make a fine dinner for my dogs." And then he left._**

**_Hiroshi picked up his wife and hurried her inside a servant's tent. He tore of her robes only to find that the arrow was lodged into her heart. "Where's my Dai? Is he ok?" she asked gasping. The boy rushed towards his mother and knelt beside her. Taking his hand she looked at her husband, "Watch over my babies. Teach them to be strong. Protect them." _**

**_Motioning to her son, he leaned forward. Whispering she said to him, "Don't let your father take happiness away from your brother. Don't allow him to change your brother. Fight until you're happy. Fight until you find the one who shall bring you happiness."_**

_**End of Flashback**_

Seeing that his brother had fallen asleep, he laid the younger boy on the bed. Looking around the dark room he yawned and stretched. "Well this is a better time as any to begin training." He got his knife and made his way outside. After lighting some torches, he filled some bags with sand. Tying some bags with sand he hung them from a high post and swiftly slashed each bag except for the last one. Seeing his father sword in the ground he reached over, picked it up, and struck it in the middle. "At least you weren't handling that yesterday or I'd be dead."

A man came out of the shadows. "I'm surprised you survived my attack Ronin," the boy said without turning around. "I was sure I killed you. Damn." Ronin glared at him. "Hopefully I'm dead or far away from you before you are leader over me." "By the time I'm leader, I'll make sure your dead. Now get out of my way. I've got other things to do." Pushing the man out of his way he walked back inside.

Meanings

Dai: The Beloved or Adored one

Who is this mystery boy? Who do you think it is? What does Ronin have to do with his family? Will he succeed in killing Yami and his family? Find out in chapter three: This Meeting Is Not In Vain.

R&R

Ja Ne


	3. This Meeting is Not in Vain Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**This Meeting is Not in Vain**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song So Far Away by STAIND**

**Thoughts: '_a_ '**

**Flashbacks: _a_ **

**Singing: _So Far Away_**

"**Anzu dear, it's time to wake up. We have a lot to do today. Shizuka is already awake and she is getting dressed. Come now get up." Queen Akina said upon entering the room. "Rini will be here shortly to help you dress." When she closed the door, Anzu got up and stretched Sighing she thought, _'I wonder what Akina-sama wants me to learn today. After learning how to address authority and converse with people older that me, I never want to talk again.' _**

**The door opened then and Anzu and Shizuka's personal maid Rini entered with Shizuka following behind her. The minute Anzu had met Rini she liked her. One could see the reason why the two girls like the older woman. She was a round, older lady with her shares of gray. One could tell that she had her fill of watching over the children. "Ah good, you are awake." **

**She walked over to Anzu's closet and looked in. "Queen Akina wants for you to put on your pink dress. Mistress says that you wear too much blue and that it is time for a change." "I thought she liked me in blue." Anzu said. "Queen Akina likes her girls to have a variety of color." Rini said while helping Anzu out of her sleeping garments. "Remember 'Zu, Akina-sama has all boys. When Mama had me, Akina-sama immediately bought me clothes." Shizuka told her. "If your lucky, she'll take you to pick out a dress to wear for your coronation." **

**"Now, now you two we must hurry." Rini slipped the dress over Anzu's head. "Ah a fine color my dear. Now I know what you will wear for you coronation." They turned to see Queen Akina standing in the doorway. "Come now girls, we have much to do." She took the girl out of the room and led them down the hall. Passing a window Anzu looked out. **

**Though it was still dark outside, she could make out a figure standing in the garden. "Akina-sama, do the guards usually walk through the private garden?" she asked. Queen Akina turned to the little girl with a puzzled look on her face. "No dear. The guards only walk through the garden intended for everyone. Why?" "Well I saw somebody outside and they were hiding in the bushes. See right there." **

**Queen Akina and Shizuka move toward the window and looked down to where Anzu was pointing. Sure enough there was something or somebody standing in the garden. Queen Akina frowned. "Girls go to the kitchen and ask Rini to get you some breakfast. There is something that I must attend to." Without waiting for an answer, she left. "I wonder what's wrong." Anzu asked turning to Shizuka. **

**Lowering her head, Shizuka sighed. '_I hope that it's not what I think it is_.' "Hey, what's the matter Suzu?" Anzu looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know what's going on?" Not wanting Anzu to find what was going on, Shizuka raised her head and smiled. "I'll tell you later. Come on." Grabbing Anzu's hand, she pulled her friend in the opposite direction. "Race ya." Letting go of her hand, Shizuka ran down the hall. "Hey wait. I want to know what's going on. COME BACK HERE! Shizuka!" Anzu took off laughing after her friend.**

**------------------  
"Kanaye, do you have any men in the private gardens?" Queen Akina asked coming up behind the man. Kanaye was captain of the guards and the father of Jounochi and Shizuka. Both children had his eyes, but only Jou had his hair color. "My lady, none of my men enter the private gardens. You know that only you or the children go down there." he said frowning. **

**"Well, Anzu saw something hiding in on of the bushes. I need you to find it immediately. I don't mean to sound so, so, so annoyed but I'm worried for the safety of the children." Queen Akina told him. "My lady, you don't think that it could be someone of the rebel group?" Kanaye asked. "I hope it's not. We can't afford another attack, after that bastard Hiroshi nearly killed you and my husband." Looking at Kanaye, she pleaded, "Find them and stop this madness." "Yes my lady. I will not fail you."**

**----------------------**

**Meanwhile there was a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly a head popped out. "Damn him. Waking me up to scout out the palace at this time of the morning. Not even the blasted prince and his father are up at this time." It was the boy. Looking up he saw the figure of a young girl in an upstairs window. He could see that she had short brown hair and blue eyes. "Huh is that Shizuka? Oh no wait, I think that's the new girl." He then saw Queen Akina and Shizuka looking out the window. **

**Realizing they had spotted him he dropped down into the bushes. '_Oh shit. They saw me.' _He waited until he was sure they had moved away from the window. When he looked up he could see the girl still standing there looking down at him. _'Wow. She's kind of pretty. Hate to see her get killed. Maybe I can save her some how.' _Realizing what he had said he cursed himself. _'No! She's with Yami. I've got to kill her too." _S**

**uddenly he heard someone walking towards him. "Aww shit. It's Kanaye's rat-catchers. If they catch me Father will kill me." Covering his face with his robe he got up and jump over the garden wall. "Hey you, stop!" A guard had spotted him. "I sure as hell don't think so. Bye." **

**He jumped onto his horse and raced of. He turned to see Kanaye and the rest of his men riding behind him. _'Better jump of here.' _He jumped off the horse and into a ditch in the sand. _'I'm glad I made this here or else Kanaye would have gotten to me.' _He jumped into the just in time, because here came Kanaye. "Search the village. Find him and don't come back until you find something that is worth showing me." The guards left then to search the city. The boy got up then, smirking as he walked home.**

**------------------**

**After breakfast, Queen Akina led the girls back down the hall toward a door. When they reached the door, Queen Akina took out a small gem and placed against the door. Suddenly the door opened and inside was a huge room adorned with tiny candles, glass window and gems. The girls looked aroundgasping. **

**Queen Akina smiled, "It was a gift from Atemp on our wedding day. I don't know where he got it from though. When he showed me this room I was as shocked as you were." "Oh this is so beautiful. I wish I had one."**

**Seeing the want in Anzu's eyes, Queen Akina thought, _'Hmm. I wonder.' _Before she could finish her thought, she heard a knock behind her. Walking over to a door she opened it and brought out two boys. "Girls this is Honda." She nodded to the boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "Shizuka you already know him." Shizuka and Anzu smiled at him. "And this is Seto, Yami and Yugi's cousin."**

**A boy with brown hair and ice blue eyes stepped forward. "He has just come to live with us after staying with his grandfather. He is to become a high priest and an advisor to Yami when he turns fifteen. Anzu and Shizuka smiled at Seto. "Hello Seto, hello Honda. My name is Anzu and this is Shizuka." "Hi Anzu, hey Shizuka. Long time no see." Honda said smiling at both girls. Shizuka grinned and then turned to Seto. "Hello Seto. How old are you." **

**Unsmiling Seto replied, "I'm eight." "Oh well I'm seven. My older brother Jou is the same age as me." Shizuka told him. "Do you have any brother or sisters?" When Seto heard that question he smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah I have one little brother. His name is Mokuba and he's four." "Seto cares greatly for Mokuba and rarely lets him out of his sight. Right now he's with Rini." Queen Akina explained. "Now children let us begin. Seto you will practice with Shizuka and Honda you will be with Anzu." **

**When the children were paired up, Queen Akina saw Shizuka and Seto talking with each other. She saw Seto whisper something to Shizuka causing her to blush. _'It seems that little Shizuka has taken an interest in Seto. Things are about to get interesting around here.' _"Ready children? Now one two, there. One, two three."**

**------------------**

**When they were finished, Queen Akina called Shizuka and Seto to her, "Shizuka, would you please help Seto find his brother and then take them two their rooms?" "Sure." Taking Seto's hand she led him out of the room. "See you later Anzu. And oh, Honda, if your wondering where Jou is he's probably in the training room with Yami and Yugi." "Ok thanks Suzu." Honda said. "Yeah. See you guys later." **

**The two left then and went to find Mokuba. When they had found Mokuba, he had just fallen asleep. So Seto took him and follow Shizuka to their new room. "Wow he looks just like you asleep, even though he has black hair and you have brown." Shizuka told him. "Yeah I know. He reminds me of my mother sometime. The way he acts, so loving and caring." Seto said with a slight smile on his face. "If you don't mind my asking, what did happen to your parents?" Shizuka asked. **

**"They were killed by the rebel group. My father was a priest at that time and my mother was with him, the leader wanted her jewelry. When my father refused he attacked and killed them. We've been with my grandfather ever since and he taught me how to fight so I would be prepared incase they tried to hurt Mokuba." "Who would want to hurt me? I'm innocent." the two looked down to see that the younger boy had awakened. As he put him down, Seto hugged is brother, "Nobody wants to hurt you Mokie." "Oh that's good." Mokuba saidyawning . **

**He looked up and saw Shizuka standing beside his brother. "Hi. I'm Mokuba." Shizuka smiled. "Hi there Mokuba, I'm Shizuka." Mokuba smile back and then asked her, "Where are we going?" I'm taking you to your new room." She walked down the hall and then opened a door. I think this one is yours and Mokuba's." She opened the door to reveal one bed with a door on the other side. The children entered the room and looked around. Mokuba ran toward the door and opened it. **

**On the other side was another room with a bed. "Oh this must be your room Mokuba." "Wow I've never had my own room before." "Well now you do." She said smiling. "When you guys a ready to come down, you can always find us in the garden." She turned to leave. "Shizuka wait." Seto took her hand. Turning she found herself face to face with him. Looking into his blue eyes, she blushed. "Yes Seto?" "Wait for me. Ok?" "Ok." She went out the door and closed it. "Ooo Seto. I think she likes you." Seto looked at his brother. "How could you tell? Your only four." "So? Grandfather told me that when a girl likes you she blushes." Mokuba said grinning at his brother. "So that means she likes you." "Oh shut up Mokuba. Come on she waiting for us" He grabbed his little brother's hand and dragged him out of the room.**

**--------- ---------**

**Honda and Anzu were just about to leave to find the rest of their friends, when Queen Akina called Anzu to her. Motioning Honda to wait, Anzu walked over to Queen Akina. "Yes Akina-sama?" ****Queen Akina took Anzu's hand and placed something hard into it. **

**Looking into her hand, Anzu could see it was the jewel connected to a necklace. "Akina-sama! I couldn't take this! I don't deserve this." "Yes you do sweet Anzu. I was meant too be passed down to someone that you greatly adore. Next to my sons, I love you. If I had given it to Yami, he would have given it to you eventually so I chose to give it to you now. It is your duty to give it to the one that you love the most." "Oh thank you Akina-sama. Thank you." Anzu hugged Akina. **

**"Wait Anzu don't hug me yet. This is a powerful source of magic. You are allowed to make a wish on it but only one. Use it wisely. I know I have. Go on now. Honda is getting impatient." ****Anzu turned to see her new friend looking very annoyed. ****Laughing she grabbed him and pulled him out the room. "Thank you Akina-sama. I shall treasure this." And with that Anzu placed the jewel around her neck and left with Honda in tow. After everyone had left, a man stepped out of the shadows. "Perfect. Now that everyone is here, Master's plan can be fulfilled. Then I will kill him and his bastard sons and rule Egypt."**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Just who is this mystery boy? Stay tuned for Part 2 of This Meeting is Not in Vain. Don't you just love a cliffy? Oh and i would like to thank Critique Fanatic for reviewing. To everyone out there anytime you see her name come up on your review, be afraid, very afraid. She can destroy you. (Not really) Anyways Ja ne**

**R&R**

**JapanimeGrl **


	4. Though We May Be Apart, I Shall Remember...

**Chapter 3**

**This Meeting is Not in Vain**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song So Far Away by STAIND.**

**Thoughts: '_a_ '**

**Flashbacks: _a_ **

**Singing: _So Far Away_**

"**Anzu, Anzu come her! We need to get you ready!" Rini cried turning to one of the servants she asked them, "Have you seen Anzu?" "The last I saw of her, she was out in the garden with Master Yami. They were fixing up the garden they had started. Here they come now." **

**Rini grabbed the two children and push Yami down the hall into his room. "I'm sorry Yami, but Ryoichi is waiting for you and I must get Anzu ready." Without waiting for him to respond, she pushed him into his room and pulled Anzu into hers. She undressed Anzu and pulled her into the washroom. "Anzu! My goodness. What were you and Yami playing in? dirt?" **

**Anzu looked up at Rini guiltily, "Yeah. We were planning some more flowers when Yami threw some dirt into my face. So I threw it back and we started playing in it." Rini sighed, shaking her head and smiling. "Poor Ryoichi. He must be having a hard time." Anzu said. "Pah. I feel more sorry for Yami." Suddenly they heard a scream. The two started laughing, realizing it was Yami that had screamed.**

**After Anzu was clean and dressed, Queen Akina entered the room to inspect Anzu. Anzu was dressed in a light purple and white dress. Around her neck was a sliver necklace and the gem that Queen Akina gave her. On top of her head was a sliver tiara. "Oh Anzu you look absolutely lovely. That's a beautiful color on you. I knew it would do you justice. Come now, we need to begin." She left the room to get the rest of the children. **

**"Oh Anzu dear don't go yet." Rini took Anzu by the hand. "Oh my dear. I can see that my dream told the truth." "Your dream? What dream?" Anzu asked. "Listen to me child. Tonight even though you'll be crowned Princess of Egypt and you shall be wed to Yami, your true love shall come for you." Handing her the gem necklace she continued. "The wish that you will make shall be fulfilled and your destiny shall come to past. Together you will save the pharaoh. Now go child." Anzu left then, thinking about what Rini had said. **

**Before she reached the rest of her friends, she saw Yami being lectured by his father. She could see that Pharaoh Atemp was drunk. Realizing that he was about to hit Yami, she stepped into his path. "My Lord, I think that Queen Akina is ready for Yami and I. May he leave?" The Pharaoh lowered his hand and looked at the young girl. "Oh Anzu. I didn't see you there. Yes Yami may go and tell Akina I shall be there shortly." As the two children walked away, Anzu could see other bruises that were on Yami's back.**

**Earlier that day Anzu had seen two fresh cuts and bruise on Yami's shoulder. In order not to worry her, he had told her that he had gotten them from fighting with Jou. Anzu knew the truth now. "Yami you told me that the bruises came from fighting. Now I know I came from you father. Why did you lie to me?" "I lied because I knew you would tell my mother. He hits her too sometimes. Don't worry, cause someday the bastard will be out of my life forever. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. When they reached their friends, he stopped to take a good look at her. "Wow Anzu! You look absolutely beautiful." **

**Anzu gave him a small smile, still upset over what had happened. "He's right Zu. You look really pretty." Seto told her while walking over with the rest of their friends. Anzu grinned and then stepped back to take a look at how her friends were dressed. Shizuka and Jou were dressed a bit simpler than Yami, Yugi, Seto, and herself. Jou was dressed more like his father, who was wearing a gold colored pants and vest with a sword at his side and Shizuka was wearing a similar dress to Anzu's, but one would have been able to tell that she was not apart of nobility. Yami and Yugi wore dark gold pants with purple cloaks to match their eyes. Yugi had a tunic on but Yami wore a purple vest along with the gold pants. Seto wore a dark blue outfit and Mokuba wore a red tunic with gold pants. **

**"You guys look good too." Anzu told them "Have any of you seen Pharaoh Atemp?" Akina asked coming up behind the children. Anzu opened her mouth to reply but before she could say anything Atemp entered the room. "What do you want whore? Can't you see I'm trying to get a moment to myself?" "Yes my lord, I know but I need to . . . . ." Akina was interrupted when Atemp slapped her in the face. The children gasped. "My Pharaoh please, the children are present." Akina said, holding her cheek that was now turning red. **

**"I don't care if these bastards are here. Besides my sons need to learn how to handle their wives. Especially her." Atemp pointed at Anzu. "She's fiery one." Turning towards Yami he said, "Son this is how you handle a woman." He grabbed Akina and shoved her down against the wall causing her to fall. Before she could get up, Atemp kicked her in the side. Suddenly out of nowhere, Atemp was thrown back. **

**Seeing it was his son, he laughed. "Do you really think you could hurt me? Look at you, your half my size." All of a sudden Yami was holding him around his neck, knife in hand. Akina, realizing the situation, struggled to sit up. "No Yami. Don't do it. Remember he's your father." she told him. Anzu then stepped forward. "Yami please. If you do this you'll be worse than you father. If you kill him it'll hurt you more." Yami looked around the room at the faces of his friends, mother, and brother. On each face he could see them pleading with him. Thrusting his father away from him, the boy left.**

**Once everyone was cleaned up again and Atemp was sober, the high priest was called in and the procession began. **

* * *

"**My lord, may I have a word with you?" Ronin asked entering Hiroshi's room. "What is it?" "Well my lord, I've just gotten word that the procession has begun." Ronin told him. "Shouldn't you be there?" Hiroshi asked. Ronin gulped nervously. "Well uh… you see Master Hiroshi, I thought that it would be better if I took you son with me." **

**Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?" "I was thinking sir, that he and some of your men should come with us, as to prepare for your entry." "You want my son inside there so that your job would be easier. Am I right?" "Well sir, one cannot fight of the palace guards by himself and your son has turned into an excellent fighter." Hiroshi smirked. "Very good answer Ronin. You just saved your neck." He then called for his older son. "Listen boy. You are to follow Ronin to the palace and help get me and the rest of the men into the palace when the time comes. Now go and prepare yourself, both of you." "Yes father." The boy said frowning. Once both men had left the room, Hiroshi thought to himself, _'Soon Pharaoh, I shall spill your blood.'_ **

* * *

"**Finally, we have some time to ourselves" Jou said slumping down in a chair. "IF I hear another 'Oh my how you've grown', I'm going to kill somebody." Anzu, Yami, Shizuka, Seto, and Honda laughed. "Hey man it's not that bad." Honda said smiling. "That's what you think. These adults are evil." Jou told him. **

**Just then an older woman came over to the children. "Oh my goodness! Just look at how you children have grown. Anzu, Seto, Honda, Yami, I haven't seen you since you were in your baby baskets." Grabbing Yami and the other boys, she dragged them away "Oh my husband will be just thrilled to see you." And of they went leaving Shizuka and Anzu to laugh at them. "Oh boy will they love this." Shizuka said giggling. Anzu was just about to reply when Shizuka's father called her to him. Shizuka looked at her friend, shrugged, and left. **

**After she left, Anzu decided to go out into the garden. Before she could make a single step, she heard a male voice calling her. Turning around. She could see that it was Ronin with a boy beside him. "Mistress Anzu, I'm sure that you are having a pleasant evening? He asked her smiling. Anzu shivered. "Uh yes Master Ronin, I am. If I may ask, who is this?" Ronin smiled at the boy and replied. "Oh this is my son . . ." he paused "Uh Haru." The boy stepped up and took Anzu's hand. "But everyone calls me Bakura."**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Though We May Be Apart, I Shall Remember Thee**

**Anzu smiled at Bakura. "It's very nice to meet you Bakura. I was just about to go into the private garden. Would you like to come with me?" Anzu asked him. Bakura looked towards Ronin. When the man nodded, Bakura turned back to Anzu and grinned. "I'd love to." As Anzu led him out of the door, Ronin called after him, "Do not forget what we must do Haru." Bakura turned to look at the man and smirked. **

**"Hey Bakura?" Anzu started. "Yeah? What?" "Why do you have a head wrap on your head? the girl asked. Bakura had a feeling Anzu would ask him this question and he already had an answer. "It's because my mother had always made me wear on before she died." "Oh" Anzu said lowering her head. "What about you mother?" he asked. "She's still alive." Anzu told him. **

**Bakura frowned. "Then why aren't you with her?" "Because I was taken away from her. They won't let her see me and I can't see her." Anzu told him sadly. "Then why don't you just leave?" he asked her. Anzu looked at him sharply. "I'll be beaten for disobeying orders." "So what. You've got to decide what's best for you. See your mother and risk getting beaten or let you mother and yourself die unhappy. I'd give anything to see my mother again." he told looking up at the sky with tears in his eyes. **

**T****hinking she had made him cry, Anzu stood beside him and took his hand. "I'm sorry." He pushed her hand away and frowned. "For what?" he asked. "For making you cry. I didn't realize that your mother meant that much to you." Suddenly tears were coming down Anzu's eyes. Bakura looked at her and cursed himself. _'Damn, I didn't mean to make her cry." _Bakura reached over then and hugged her. "Shh," he said to her in a calming voice. "Shh. Don't cry ok." He hugged her tighter until she stopped. Anzu looked up at him and smiled. Bakura was suddenly lost in a pool of beautiful blue eyes. _' Wow she's so pretty.'_ **

**Hey want to dance?" Anzu asked him upon hearing the music. "Sure." Taking her hands into his they began to dance. As Bakura looked at Anzu, every secret that he held suddenly wanted to be free.**

_**This is my life.**_

_**It's not what it was before. **_

_**All these feeling I've shared.**_

_**And these are my dreams.**_

_**That I never lived before.**_

_**Somebody shake me. Cause I.**_

_**I must be sleeping. **_

**Bakura gazed at Anzu, mentally pouring his thoughts into her. Praying for a way to tell her.**

_**Now that were here, it's so far away.**_

_**All the struggle we thought was in vain. **_

**Anzu opened her mouth to say something to Bakura, but was stopped when she saw his intense brown eyes staring into her soul. She could see he had gone through pain like herself. She stood there in his arms wondering, if everything that had happened hadn't really just been in vain.**

_**All the mistakes, one life contained,**_

_**they all finally start to go away.**_

_**Now that were here, it's so far away**_

_**And I feel like I can face the day.**_

_**I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the**_

_**Person that I am today. **_

**Still looking at Anzu, Bakura leaned forward. Anzu realized what was happening and held back, but decide to let fate and destiny run it's coarse. Their lips met, but they were interrupted when Anzu heard a voice calling her name. Actually it was more like voices. "Anzu? Anzu, where are you?" "Zu? Zu?" It was Shizuka and the rest of their friends. Anzu looked at Bakura and sighed. "I'm over here you guys." "Oh there you are." **

**Shizuka rounded the corner followed by Yami, Yugi, Jou, Seto and Honda. "We were looking all over… for… you. Anzu who's your friend?" Shizuka asked "Oh this is Haru." Anzu said smiling at Bakura. "But his friends call him…" Bakura cut her off before she could give him away. "Everyone calls me Ru." He told them.**

**Yami frowned. _'He seems familiar.'_ "Who did you come here with?" Yami asked him. "I came with my father, Ronin. I'm surprised you don't remember me. We played as children." Bakura said giving Yami one of his most sincerest smiles. "Did we?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes we did with nurse Ami." "No I'm sorry i dont remember someone by that name." Yami told him shaking his head.**

**Before Bakura could respond, the children heard a throat clearing behind them. It was Atemp and Akina. "Come children. The guest have gone and it's time to get you to bed." Akina led the children back to the main room with Atemp behind her. Before reaching to room, Yugi and Honda disappeared to find Rini to tell her something. When they reached the room they were greeted with an unpleasant surprise. "Atemp, Akina, we meet again." It was Hiroshi. "Hiroshi." Atemp growled. Akina frowned and stepped forward. "I knew that you would try something. We saw your scout." **

**Hiroshi laughed. "Very good Queen Akina. I'm very proud of my son. He has become very skilled at this and I'll let you in on a little secret. He's right behind you." The group turned to find Bakura smirking and pulling of the head wrap. "Bakura." Yami growled. "Bakura, it was you that nearly killed Yugi?" Anzu asked sorrowfully. **

**Days before Shizuka had told Anzu about the rebel group and how Bakura had tried to kill Yugi. Unfortunately she never got a chance to mention the name. Bakura smiled sadly at Anzu. "Yes it was. And now I'm here to take revenge." "And I'm here to take my rightful place as Pharaoh." A voice called, standing behind Anzu and Shizuka. Suddenly Shizuka was picked up and a knife was against her throat. There stood Ronin with Shizuka in hand. **

**"Ronin!" Atemp yelled. "What is the meaning of this?" "Well dear Pharaoh. I'm here to take what's rightfully mine." "You fool! How dare you cross me!" Hiroshi roared. Just then Kanaye came in with a group of guards. Seeing his daughter trapped with Ronin, Kanaye pulled out his sword and called the boys to him. "Kanaye, did you see Yugi, Mokuba, and Honda?" Yami asked. "They are with Rini." he told them. Handing them each a sword, he commanded. "Jounochi and Seto, you handle Ronin. Yami, you take your mother and Mistress Anzu out of the room. I'll take some of the men and capture the rebels." "What about Hiroshi?" Seto asked "We shall leave him to Atemp. Now let's go."**

**All three of them ran off into different directions then. Jou and Seto ran over to Shizuka and Ronin. "Seto! Jou!" Shizuka cried. "Ah Master Seto, have you come for your young love?" Seto stopped. "Does Young Jou know about it? OR are you holding it back because you know how protective he is of his sister?" Ronin said smirking. Seto frowned at him. "Die you bastard." Jou whispered. Stepping forward he stabbed Ronin in the chest while Seto grabbed Shizuka. "Let's go Shizuka." Jou said reaching for her hand. But Shizuka had something else in mind.**

**Jou saw that his sister was crying into Seto's chest. "Oh Seto. I was so scared." Seto sighed and hugged her. Closing his eyes he said, "I know you were and I promise that Jou and I will always protect you." Once he said the he opened his eyes and looked at Jou. Jou nodded and said, "That's right Shizuka, we always will." While the three turned to leave, Jou thought, _'I've got to talk to Seto. There's no way I'm letting my sister get away that easy.' _**

**Meanwhile………..**

"**Mother get away from there! It's not safe!" Yami said. "I'll be fine son. Go and get Anzu."Akinatold her son.While Jou, Yami, and Seto were with Kanaye, Bakura had taken Anzu off somewhere. "Are you certain Mother?" Yami asked looking around. Hiroshi and Atemp were still fighting and Kanaye was still trying to capture some of Hiroshi's men. "I'm sure." she told him. **

**Akina watched as Yami ran of. When she turned around she was the face of the man she hated. "Foolish idea Queen." Hiroshi told her and then knocked her senseless.**

* * *

"**Bakura where are you taking me?" Anzu asked trying to break away from him. "Somewhere safe." was all he would tell her. Pushing away from him, she stopped and stood in front of him. "Answer me! Please." She added when he looked at her fiercely. "I'm trying not to get you killed! By Ra are you dense?" he asked her. **

**"I think she's pretty smart for not going with a murderer." "Yami!" Anzu cried. "Come here Anzu." Yami ordered. Anzu frowned and looked at Bakura. She didn't like the tone of voice Yami was using with her. "Anzu, come here now!" Yami yelled. "It seems like she would rather said with me Prince." Anzu glared at Bakura and replied. "Honestly, I'd rather not be with either of you at the moment. I don't appreciate people yelling at me." _'She's so independent.' _Bakura thought. _'That might be a problem for Yami.' _"Anzu you are my fiancée and your mine. Now come here!" Yami ordered her with fire in his eyes. **

**Tears welled up into Anzu's eyes. "You sound just like your father and I hate it." Yami's face grew red and he stepped up and slapped Anzu. Anzu gasped and burst into tears. Realizing what he did, Yami cursed himself. He was about to step forward to comfort Anzu when he was stopped by Bakura's sword. "Don't touch her Yami." Bakura said glaring at him. Bakura walked over to the two and pulled Anzu toward him but she brushed him of. **

**Just then they heard a scream. Anzu's head turned toward the sound, got up, and ran towards it. Yami glared at Bakura and said, "You better pray it's your father being chopped into pieces." then turned and ran after Anzu. Bakura gritted his teeth. _'You might be in for a surprise' _he thought running after him. When they got there, they saw the Pharaoh gasping for breath on the floor and Hiroshi holding a knife against Akina's neck. "Mother." Yami yelled. "Akina-sama." Anzu cried. "Son remember when Atemp killed your mother?" Hiroshi asked his son. B****akura nodded trying to bilks away his tears. ****"Well this is revenge." **

**Hiroshi took the knife and slowly ran it across Akina's neck. "Mother!" Yami yelled, rushing forward. Just then Jou, Seto, and Honda came in. "Don't move boy or I'll hack her body into tiny pieces." Hiroshi said smirking. Bakura ran to his father and grabbed his hand. "Father stop this. It's not right." he told him, looking towards Anzu. **

**Hiroshi let go of Akina and grabbed his son. "You seem a bit weak boy. Did that girl soften you up? I saw what you did in the garden." Hiroshi told him smirking cruelly. "Haven't you seen my new Pharaoh? My son kissed you wife to be." Bakura growled under his breath and wrestled the knife out of his father's hand. Once he got a hold of it, he drove it straight through his chest. Hiroshi kneeled over and fell to the ground. "Very good son. I knew I thought you something useful." he told Bakura with his last breath. **

**Seeing that his father was dead, Bakura ran from the room taking Anzu with him. Seeing this Yami looked at Jou and Honda, "Go after them and get Anzu back." "Yes Pharaoh." the boys answered before racing off. Turning toward Seto he told his cousin to find Kanaye. Just as he was leaving to room Yugi came in. "Yami! Are you all right? Rini wouldn't let me go. Where are Mother and Father?" He raced over to his brother to find his mother lying on the floor, her neck still bleeding. Yugi gasped, dropping to the floor. "Mother." He whispered. Yami bent down next to his brother. "Where is Father?" Yugi asked. Yami pointed over to where their father lay. They could see that he had an arrow pierced in his back. **

**Just then they heard a shuddery breath. Looking down, they watched as their mother's eyes suddenly open up. "Mother?" Yugi whispered. "Oh my boys. My sweet boys." Akina whispered breathing shakily. "Shh, shh. Don't speak Mother. Save you strength. We might be able to save you." Yami told he making an attempt to pick her up. But Akina held up a hand. "No dear. I won't make it." "Don't think like that Mama." Yugi told her with tears in his eyes. "Listen to me both of you. Protect Anzu. Don't let anyone take her. And as for Bakura…" Akina drifted off. "MOTHER! MOTHER!" Yugi cried. "I'm here." she answered closing her eyes. "As of Bakura do not kill him." "What? Why? He hurt you." Yami cried. "He'll do some good. He'll do good." Akina told them with her last breath. **

**Yugi took Akina's hand and kissed it. Yami got up and looked at his mother and brother. "I guess your Pharaoh now, huh Yami." Yugi said, still holding his mother's hand. "Yes. And now I'm going to get Anzu back and kill Bakura." Yami took his sword and ram out the door. Yugi watched his brother go and then looked back at his mother. "I wonder what good will come from Bakura if he's good as dead?**

* * *

"**Bakura, Bakura stop. We've got to stop." Anzu cried breathing hard. "Ok we'll stop here." Bakura let go of her hand and turned to her. "Now I've got to ask you something. Will you come with me?" he asked. Anzu stepped back surprised. "What?" "Come with me. We'll get your mother and leave Egypt. You won't have to stay under Yami's rule." **

**Anzu looked at him, blue eyes sad. "You know I can't." "Yes you can. You don't have to take orders from anyone, you can do anything, and you can see your mother." he told her hopping that she would go along with it. "As much as I'd like to, it would hurt Yami. I can't hurt him like that. Besides I'm going to marry him and I don't want anymore trouble." Anzu smiled sadly reaching for his hand. But Bakura slapped it away. "Fine. Go back to your precious Yami. It's obvious that you care for him more." he said bitterly. "But don't worry. I'll remember what you said. I'll be back." Anzu began to cry. "Bakura don't be like that." Bakura climbed up a ladder onto the roof of a house. Looking down at Anzu he told her. "Don't forget me." And left.**

**Anzu walked back towards the palace still crying. As she reached the palace gates, Yami was just coming out the gate. Yami stopped and waited for her to reach him. Anzu could see that he wasn't too happy. "Yami?" Anzu asked timidly. "Yes Anzu?" "Are you ok?" Yami sighed and took her hand. "Anzu go and find Shadi. Tell him that the new pharaoh needs him." Anzu gasped and dropped to her knees. Yami knelt down beside her and whispered, "No, Anzu you're my friend. Don't you ever bow before me." Anzu looked at him. "Your not mad at what Hiroshi said?" "Of course not. After all, I know Bakura made you do it. Now can you please find Shadi for me?" he asked. "Yes I will." she told him heading inside. "Oh and Anzu?" "Yeah?" she turned and looked back. "Just try to forget all of this ok?" Yami told her. "Yeah ok." As Anzu went inside, she thought, _'How can I forget when I've been told not to?" _**

_

* * *

_

And that's the end of Chappie 3 and 4. Review and tell me what you think. Oh guess what! I have a special request to aske of all of my readers. I need you to tell me if i should change this to R and add a lemon. It'sup to you.

Ja Ne JapanimeGrl


	5. Just a little Note

Author's Note.

I've decided to change up the format for the story. Plot is still the same but I've made it easier to read. If you have any suggestion please put them in a review. Chapter 5 will becoming shortly. Ja Ne, Japanime


	6. Forever in my Dreams

**Hi everyone! Gomen that I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block. sweatdrop This was one of the hardest chapters I've had to do, but I did it and here it is. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Hurray, I now own Yu-Gi-Oh! gets hit with a brick Owww. Who did that? see Yu-Gi-Oh cast with more bricks Oh shoot. Ok, ok I don't own Yu-gi-oh walks away mumbling**

**Thought: '_X_'**

**Flashbacks: _X_**

**_Dream Flashback: "x"_**

**Forever in my Dreams**

**Chapter 5**

**Dream Flashback**

"**_Will you come with me?" he asked. Anzu stepped back surprised. "What?" "Come with me. We'll get your mother and leave Egypt." _**

**_A sixteen year old Anzu looked at the little white hair boy in front of her. "What? What did you say?" "Come Anzu! Come with me!" he repeated urgently holding out his hand to her. Anzu stepped back. "N…no I cant. You know I cant." she told him reaching for his hand._ _But the boy slapped it away. "Fine. Go back to your precious Yami. It's obvious that you care for him more." he said bitterly. "But don't worry. I'll remember what you said. I'll be back." _**

**_Anzu began to cry. "Bakura don't be like that." The boy climbed up a ladder onto the roof of a house. Looking down at Anzu he told her. "Don't forget me."_**

**End**

**Anzu woke up with tears in her eyes. "Bakura! Bakura no!" she cried out. "Don't leave me." she whispered. Suddenly her door opened with a great force. "Anzu!" It was Yugi and Shizuka. "Anzu what's wrong? Is Bakura here? Is he back?" Yugi cried pulling out his sword. Shizuka rushed to her friend's side and hugged her. "It's ok 'Zu its ok. Bakura left Egypt remember? He's gone."**

**Anzu sighed shakily, "I know 'Suzu. These dreams are coming more frequently now. I see him so clearly." Yugi walked over to the two girls. "I think you should go and talk to Ishizu and Shadi. Maybe they can help you." Anzu shook her head. But then Yami would find out and I don't want him to know." she gave Shizuka a knowing look. Yugi frown at the look but ignored it. '_I wonder what that was about._' He thought "Speaking of Yami, shouldn't he be in here instead of me? Let me go and get him." **

**When Anzu heard that she jumped up and ran to the door. "NO! I'm fine Yugi. If Shizuka stays in here with me I'll be fine." Shizuka nodded earnestly. "We'll be fine Yugi, no need for Yami to come in here." Yugi looked at the two suspiciously. "Alright, if your sure." The girls nodded. "Fine then." Yawning Yugi closed the door and left muttering, "Crazy girls" When they heard this, the two of them laughed happily, but then Shizuka looked at Anzu with a serious face. "He's still trying to force you into…. well you know?" Shizuka blushed**

**Anzu sighed wearily. "Yeah. It started at my fourteenth birthday party. "Anzu pulled her now long hair away from her face. "He followed me into the garden and began kiss me. I tried to pull away but he pulled me back and said that I was his and couldn't do anything about it." Shizuka mouth dropped. "So what did you do?" Anzu's blue eyes filled with tears. "I slapped him and ran back inside. That's why I didn't come back to the party until it was time for my special presentation." Shizuka hugged her friend. "Oh Anzu, why didn't you tell us?" Two tears fell from her eyes. "Because it wouldn't have made a difference. I'm tired can we go to sleep now?" Shizuka looked at her friend but nodded. "Sure." As Anzu fell asleep she thought, "Oh Bakura, why won't you stop haunting my dreams?"**

* * *

"**Anzu!"**

**A tall boy with long white hair and brown chocolate eyes jumped up from his bed. Looking around he cursed,**

"**Shit. Why is that wench in my dreams again?" Just as he was lying back down there was a knock on his door. "Bakura?" a younger boy, who looked exactly like Bakura poked his head through the door. "What is it Ryou?" Bakura growled. Ryou gulped. "I…I... heard you yell out. I wanted to know what was wrong." Bakura sighed. "Nothing. Just go away." Ryou shrugged and walk out of the room. **

**Bakura closed his eyes and lay back down on his bed. "Why am I thinking about her? She dropped me years ago for that accursed pharaoh Yami. Ugh I can still see her face, all sweet and kind and great blue eyes full with tears...……" Bakura frowned again opening up his eyes. Standing up he walked out of his room, yelling. "I want all of the men in the training room! NOW!" **

**Soon the men were all gathered in the training room. "Where's Malik?" Bakura growled with a dark look in his eyes. Ryou looked at his brother nervously. "Malik went into town. He said he'd be back in a little while." "HE WHAT! THAT IDIOT. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD HIM NOT TO GO INTO TOWN WITH RUNNING IT ACROSS ME FIRST?" Ryou gulped and ran out the room. Bakura watched as his younger brother ran out of the room in search of the Malik. **

**As Ryou ran out of the room he cam face to face with a blonde haired, lavender eyed man. "Whoa kid watch where you're going. What if I had my knife out?" Malik laughed. "Malik, Malik come quick. Bakura's going to blow his top if you're not in that room." "Oh damn it. Don't tell me he's having a meeting." Malik began to look nervous. Suddenly the two heard a voice. "Your damn straight I'm having a meeting. I expect that when I call for all of my men, all of them are in the room." It was Bakura and he was pissed. Malik turned around and gulped. "Bakura, Bakura I was only out for a little while. I was checking on the horses." **

"**Horses huh?" Bakura smirked. "YOU MEAN THE HORSES IN TOWN! I know you went into town, you little idiot. Even after I told you not to go until I give the ok." Malik winced and changed the subject. "So what did you want to talk to us about?" Bakura glared at him and spoke in a clear voice. "We're going back our old area in town. There's a score I want to settle with the new pharaoh. Once we get there, I will give you further instructions. Go back to your training." Bakura told them**

**The men wandered away but Malik and Ryou stayed behind. "What's with brother?" The boy asked. Bakura looked at his brother wordlessly and walked away. The two watched as their leader walked a way wondering what could have left him speechless.**

**

* * *

**

**The next morning Anzu woke up to the sound of bathwater running and splashing. "Nice to see that you're finally up Zu." Shizuka called. "Rini came in a couple minutes ago and made a bath for us. Aren't you coming in?" Anzu laughed. "Hold on give me a min to fully wake up." Stretching she gathered her things and headed for the bath. "Jeeze Shizuka, can't you let a girl sleep in peace?" Shizuka laughed and shook her head cutely, "Nope, sorry you're out of luck." Anzu smirked and said in reply. "So that why Seto is always trying to get way from you." Shizuka stuck a tongue out at her friend. **

"**Speaking of Seto I've got to go and meet him by the stables. He promised to take me riding today." Stepping out of the water, she began to dry herself off. "He told me that he had something special setup for me and I'm eager to see what it is." Wrapping a robe around her she opened the door. "So I'm going to get ready. You'll be ok by yourself right?" Anzu nodded. "Of course I will. What could happen while I wash up? Besides Yami isn't even up this time of day and he wouldn't dare come into my room." **

**Feeling better about the situation, Shizuka smiled and left dashing down to her room praying to Ra that her brother hadn't decided to wake up early this morning. But unknown to both girls, Yami had woken up early that morning and had heard when Shizuka left the room. As he stood outside the door he thought, '_Ah my lovely little Anzu is alone at the moment and she's taking a bath. Ra must be smiling on me today._' He smiled as he reached for her door and slowly pushed it open……………..**

* * *

**Shame, shame on me for not making this as long as I usually do, but I had some serious writers block. I promise I will have the next chapter up soon. If you see any mistakes just put them in the review because I know I messed up somewhere. Lol**

**Ja Ne Japanie **


	7. Finding You Again

**Yami smiled as he reached for her door and slowly pushed it open……………..**

**Disclaimer: looks into crystal ball Me: Will I ever own Yu-gi-oh? Answer: No definitely not. Me: Damn. walks away**

**Finding You Again**

**Chapter 6**

**Just as Yami was opening the door he was hit on his back. "Trying to get a peaksy there huh Yami?" It was Jounochi looking like something the cat dragged in. His blonde hair was wild and all over the place and he had lines running all over his face. **

**Yami jumped and turned around. "Jou! What, what are you doing up?" he asked his friend guiltily. "I should ask you the same question. Usually you don't get up until the sun is shinning through the eyes of Ra in Ra's statue." Yami glared at his friend. "Is it that big of a deal to pay attention to when I wake up? Besides I was just seeing if Anzu wanted to join me for an early walk. So if you will excuse me." Jou smirked at his friend and left without a word. As he walked away he thought, "Surely he doesn't think I'm that slow."**

**After Jou had left, Yami turned back towards the door. Just as he was about to push it open, Anzu stepped out. "Yami! What are you doing up?" Anzu asked trying not to show her uneasiness. Yami smiled charmingly and held out his hand. "Well I woke up early and I thought it would be nice that we take a walk in the cool of the morning." Anzu laughed shakily. "How did you know that I was awake?" Yami laughed and took her hand. "How could I not know? I know everything about you Anzu." Kissing her hand, he continued. "I know what makes you laugh, I know what makes you cry, but now I want to know what could make want me more than I want you." **

**He continued up her hand until her reached her neck. Sucking on her neck he whispered. "I know you want me Anzu, don't deny your feeling for me." Anzu gasped as she felt his warm lips on her neck. It took all of her strength just to push him away. "Yami please don't do this. I don't think we should be doing this." Yami smiled at her mischievously. "And why shouldn't we my dear. You're my fiancée. I can do whatever I like with you. If I want to kiss you, you should welcome it with open arms." He tried to reach for her, but Anzu backed out into the hall. **

**Fortunately for her, Honda had just come around the corner. "Hey Pharaoh, hey Anzu. Have you seen that stuck up high priest?" Anzu sighed with relief and spoke up. "He and Shizuka are down by the stables. She told me that he was taking her riding." Honda snorted loudly. "That bastard. Forever hogging Shizuka. He's not the only one that she has to hangout with." Yami laughed. "Honda you just can't hang around expecting her to walk into your arms. If you want something take it, no matter what it is. Women crumble easily under a man's grasp." **

**Anzu frowned at this statement. "Yami I disagree. A _lady _will only come to you if she sees that you are sweet and kind. Honda you are all of those things but Shizuka probably hasn't seen any of it yet because you are so shy around her. Allow her to see these things and her view of you will change." Honda smiled gratefully at Anzu. "Thanks 'Zu, I think I'll try that. Hey the servants have breakfast ready, why don't we go eat." Yami nodded. "Sounds great. We'll join you in a minute." **

**Honda grinned and walked off. Anzu proceeded to walk with him but was held back by Yami. "I don't appreciate the fact that you disagreed with me. You purposely disrespected me in front of Honda." Anzu gasped and stepped back. "I did no such thing. I thought you were wrong so I corrected you. Is that so wrong?" Yami grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. "Yes it was." He continued to apply more pressured to her arm until she cried out in pain. **

**When he lessened his grip, Anzu pulled her arm back and stroked it with her other hand. "Let this be a lesson to you Anzu. Never disagree with anything I say or disrespect me in front of anyone. Whether it is our friends or not. Understand?" Anzu nodded numbly. "I will do as my pharaoh has requested." she told him looking down at the ground. Yami smiled wickedly. "Now go and cover that arm my dear. We can't have our friends asking questions, now can we?" Anzu shook her head and walked back towards her room. "I shall join you in a little while Yami." Yami smiled and then said, "See that you do Anzu." And with that he walked off. **

**Anzu walked into her room and pushed the door shut. Looking at her arm, she saw that it had become black and blue. "How am I going to cover this up now?" she thought beginning to cry.**

* * *

**Shizuka dashed down towards the stables. "Seto, Seto are you out here yet? Seto?" Looking around she saw that she was alone. "Humph. Typical male. Forever thinking that it's the girl who always arrives late." Suddenly a voice answered her. "It's true. Women are always late. I was here long before you came." It was Seto. Now that he was seventeen, he had become the high priest of Ra and one of Yami's most trusted advisors. Ever since Mokuba left for Rome, the teen had become distant from his friends. The only one who had managed to keep him close by was Shizuka.**

**When she heard his voice she jumped. "Oh Seto! You've got to stop doing that." Seto smiled slightly. "Stop doing what? All I did was enter the room and I heard you talking out loud, so I answered you." he looked at her intensely then continued. "Is that so bad Serene?" He asked her using his pet name for her. Shizuka blushed. "No its not." **

**Looking up at him she blushed an even darker red. "You should smile more. It fits you well. Mokuba would have always wanted you to smile." Seto looked at her, his ice blue eyes piercing her chocolate ones. "Or do you mean you always want me to smile?" He reached down and grabbed her chin gently. Pulling her towards him he kissed her softly. **

"**I don't know how you do it Serene." he whispered. Shizuka looked at him confused. "Do what Seto?" "Make me so happy and calm." he told her bringing her into a tight hug. "You keep me sane even though my brother is gone. You keep me alive" Shizuka laughed gently. "No Seto, I don't keep you alive. It's your will and endurance that keeps you going. I'm just here to keep you on the right track." Seto laughed quietly and the pushed her back gently. "There was a reason I brought you here."**

**Shizuka looked up at him. "Oh what is it?" "I wanted to ask you if you would…….." "THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking all over for you two." Honda came down the stairs then. "I have some news for you Seto." Looking over to Shizuka, he took her hand and kissed it. "Hello Shizuka, how are you?" Shizuka smiled brightly while Seto growled. "What is it? What did the dog send you with this time? A stick for me to throw?" Shizuka frowned at Seto. After he had saved Shizuka from Bakura's father, Jou had become very defensive toward him and the two were constantly fighting.**

"**Shut the hell up. Jou just want me to tell you that your brother would be coming in next week." He tossed him a scroll. "Here's the damn letter if you don't believe me." Turning to Shizuka he smiled. "Maybe later we can go into town? You haven't been there in a while." Shizuka smiled back. "Sure Honda. I'd like that a lot." When Honda heard that his smile brightened even more. As her turned to leave, he told Shizuka. "Then I'll see you when the sun has reached on the left side of the palace." And with that he left the two, waving to Shizuka.**

**Seto glared at the still waving Shizuka. "You're actually going out with him?" Shizuka looked at him. "Well yes. He asked me if I want to come and I said yes. He is after all my friend." Seto glared at her again and then looked away. Mumbling he said, "But I wanted to go with you." Shizuka turned to him. "What was that Seto dear?" Seto looked at her and sighed. "Nothing Shizuka, come on lets go." Shizuka shrugged and followed him.**

* * *

"**Hurry it up men; we've got to be out of here by night fall." Bakura yelled. It was moving day and that made him very irritated. _'Incompetent fools.' _He thought. _'How could it possibly take this long to pack up?' _**

**But soon his thoughts were interrupted by a melodic voice. "Bakura, oh Bakura, where are you my love?" Bakura cringed and turned around. "Hello Kaina." A girl with light brown hair and green eyes latched herself onto Bakura. "You've been avoiding me Bakura. Why? I thought you loved me." Bakura pushed her away. "I've been busy Kaina. Remember we're moving back into town and shouldn't you be packing up your stuff too?" He thinks, _'Though I wish you would go and leave me be.' _**

**Kaina pouted. "But my little Baku-chan all I want to do is…." Bakura pushed her away. "What the hell did you call me?" Kaina looked at him. "I called you my little Baku-chan. Cant I call you that?" Bakura moved toward her slowly. Kaina backed away until her back was against the wall. Grabbing her chin he forced her to look at him. "Hear and remember this, don't you ever call me Baku-chan or else I'll do more than bruise your pretty little chin" He let her go and walked away. **

**Kaina frowned and then smiled darkly. "Fine then, we'll see if you ever hurt me Bakura. Just you wait." As Kaina left the room, Ryou stuck his head around the corner. "What's that girl up to? Better follow her just to make sure she's not giving away any of our secrets." And with that, Ryou grabbed a cloak and followed her.**

* * *

**It was near mid-morning before everyone came down for breakfast. The dining area was bustling with excitement and poor old Rini was trying her best to keep the rowdy teenagers in line. **

"**Jounochi will you please take those out of your nose. You're are captain of the pharaoh's guard, sixteen years old, and you still act like your five years old. Shizuka and Seto-sama your breakfast is ready now please have a seat. Good morning my lord Yugi, did you have a good rest? Yami you're up early!" This went on until she finally yelled banging on the table. "Ok, will everyone please be quiet?"**

**This shocked everyone. Jou opened his mouth cautiously to say, "Um Rini?" Rini turned on him and snapped. "What is it Jounochi?" Jou coughed and pointed. "You um, sort of have a piece of fruit in your hair." Rini moved her hand towards her hair only to feel that there was a huge chunk stuck in there. It had flown up there when she banged on the table. As she pulled it out there was a snicker, then a giggle, and then the whole table irrupted into laughter. Rini glowered at the children she had watched over for years before laughing herself. "You kids are too much. I'm going to take a rest." And with that she left the room still chuckling. **

**Just as she was walking through the door, Anzu came into the room, but she didn't even realize who she passed by. As she enter the room Yami looked up and smiled at her. "Ah you made it. I was just about to come and get you." Anzu looked at him cradling her arms. "No, no, I'm fine." Yugi looked at her. "Hey 'Zu why are you wearing a long sleeve dress? Do you know how hot it is out there?"**

**Anzu looked at Yami and then laughed nervously. "Yeah but it will be much cooler this way." Picking up an apple she made her way back toward the door. "I'm going out to the market. I'll be back later." She then rubbed her arm, took a bit of the apple, and went out the door. Yugi and Shizuka looked at each other and then shrugged. Whatever the problem was, she would tell them sooner or later. **

* * *

**Kaina weaved skillfully amidst the crowd of people in the marketplace. Not far behind was little Ryou. Panting he thought, "Wow she's fast for a girl. What's she doing around this area anyways? Bakura's always told us not to come here and walk in the open."**

**At that moment Kaina had disappeared around a huge group of people causing Ryou to loose track of her and run smack dab into a small figure. "Oof. So sorry sir. I didn't see you there." But instead of hearing a man's voice he heard this one instead. "Oh it's ok. Are you hurt?" Ryou looked up into the smiling face of none other than Anzu. Ryou blushed and backed up, pulling his cloak further over his face. "No, no I'm fine. I'll just be going now." Anzu smiled and pat his head. "Ok then. I'll see you."**

**When she turned away, Ryou continued to look at her. _'Wow. She really nice. She would be great for my brother. Very caring.'_ He smiled then and turned around bumping into a huge man who was carrying a basket full of apples. "Oops sorry sir. Let me help you." Ryou reached down to pick up the apples but was grabbed by the man. "What do you think you're doing?" **

**Ryou stared at the man. "I was helping you pick up the apples sir." "You're lying. You were going to steal my apples. First you run into me and then you steal my apples that I was giving to the pharaoh." Ryou began to squirm. "Please let me go sir. I don't mean any trouble." The man only glared and squeezed his arm tighter. Soon he had Ryou crying. "Oww. Please somebody help me. Help!"**

**Anzu was over by a jewelry stand when she heard the cry. Looking over she saw the boy and tried to make way over to him. Unfortunately Kaina saw him too. Smirking she watched as the man continued to hurt him. _'Stupid child. This is you get for following me. Don't think I didn't realize what you were doing. Nosiness is a child's downfall.' _Ryou continued to cry out until finally Anzu stepped in front of the man. **

"**Sir what do you think you are doing?" The man gasped and dropped Ryou, who then ran behind Anzu. "Princess excuse me I was just giving this boy a little discipline. Anzu frowned. "On what ground?" "Stealing." The man answered. Anzu looked at him, "Did you take anything from this kind man?" Ryou shook his head, tears running down his face. Turning back to the man, Anzu smirked lightly. "Then sir if this boy says he didn't take anything from you then there is no reason to discipline him in any way." Taking Ryou's hand, Anzu turned and walked away, leaving the man open mouth and a lot of people marveling at her compassion for the child.**

**Setting him on her horse, the trotted off. "So what's your name, sweetheart?" Ryou sniffled. "Ryou." he replied softly. Anzu looked back to smile at him but was amazed at what she saw. The cloak that Ryou had been wearing had fallen off while they were riding. Anzu gasped, "Oh my gosh!" Ryou frowned at her. "What is it?" Snapping out of her daze, Anzu shook her head quickly then smiled. "Nothing. Come on. I'm going to take you back to the palace and treat your wounds." **

**When Ryou heard that, his eyes popped open and he tried to get off the horse. "No you don't have to. I'm fine. My brother can take care of me." Anzu shook her head again and nudged the horse. "No can do. I don't want that bruise to get any worse." Ryou gave up then, not really wanting to argue with her, continued with her toward the palace.**

**Not far behind them on her own horse was Kaina. Smirking she thought, _'Well wont Bakura be royally pissed. I'd better go tell him.' _Nudging he horse into a gallop, they ran until they finally reached home. Jumping off her horse Kaina ran inside until she found Bakura. And when she did she could see that he was actually in a good mood. "Bakura, Bakura!" **

**When Bakura looked up, whatever happiness that was on his face disappeared. "What?" he growled "Oh Bakura, it was terrible. I wanted to but I just couldn't get to him in time." Bakura grabbed her and shook her. "Who? Who couldn't you get to?" Kaina started to cry. "Your brother. He was taken by the princess. The one sleeps in the northeren area of the palace. She was accusing him of stealing." Bakura frowned deepily and then pushed her away from him. Sniffling she asked, "Where are you going?" Grabbing a cloak he answered, "I'm going to get my brother. Tell the Malik to hold everything untill I get back. And believe me, I will be back with my brother if it is the last thing I do." As he left Kaina smiled evily. "Humph. That will teach you for threatening me and for your brother being so nosy." Turning on her heal, she walked out the door to find and flirt with Malik.**

* * *

**"There now that wasnt so bad was it?" Anzu asked Ryou after putting some ointment on his bruise. It had taken her a good half an hour just to put it on him. Ryou grinned. "Of course it was that bad. What do you think I would do? Just sit there and let you put it on with out a fight?" Anzu smirked. "Yes I really did." Getting up she walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm going to get us something to eat. Stay right there ok? I dont want us getting caught." She closed the door behind her gently.**

**Ryou grinned after she left and then laid back on her bed. "So this is the life huh. No work, no scraping for food, no hiding, and best of all a great place to sleep." Sighing he closed his eyes, but was abruptly awaken. "So I see home isn't good enough for you."**

**Jerking up he looked toward the window. "Bakura!" he gulped. Jumping down from the window he looked at the bruise on his brother's arm. "Shouldn't you be in the dungeon by now?" Ryou looked at him quizically. "Dungeon? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."**

**It was Bakura's turn to look at his brother quizically. "But Kaina told me that the princess had accused you of stealing." Ryou frowned and shook his head. "That lying skank. She saw that I was in trouble and didn't even come to help me. It was the princess that defended me and the brought me back here." Bakura looked around. "Which princess?"**

**His question was answered then when Anzu opened the door. "Guess what Ryou! I managed to sneak a little bit of meat for the both of us and some..." She stopped. "Baku..Ba...Bakura!" Bakura smirked. "So it was you." Bakura walked over to her and stood infront of her. "Nice to see you again, Princess Anzu. Very nice to see you again."**

* * *

**Hurray! Im proud of myself. I finally lost my writers block. I still want to know if I should put a Lemon in this story. So tell me in your reviews. Now I have a couple people I'd like to give some shout outs to:**

**Chained and Torchered: Lots of Thankies :gives you a Yugi plushie:**

**Sailor Charon: Lots of Thankies to you :gives you a Ryou plushie:**

**KainaRyuTamer: Chile you got your wish. Sorry I made you evil:sweatdrop:gives you a Kaina Plushie:**

**LittleKaoruangel: You were the one that brought me out of my writers block and I'm really greatful for it. I would have taken off the story if it wasnt for you. :give you a Bakura and Anzu Plushie :**

**CatStar14: We'll talk about that review glares just kidding**

**CritiqueFanatic07: Thankies soo much :gives you a Malik Plushie:**

**:grins: You guys will be definately getting more of this story. Stay tuned, the fun is just beginning. Ja Ne **


	8. A Friendly Update

**Another friendly update. **

Hi everyone Japanie here :P Things have come up concerning the story…….I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE! Sooooo….I'll be trying my very best to bring that floppy disk to school and write. Maybe I'll get some inspiration there……Though I doubt it.

Ja Ne….and stay tuned for the next chapter


End file.
